Total Drama Author
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author. (For anybody wondering, this should be on the fanfiction wiki, but Redflare won't let me.) Ask any questions on the talk page. How it works 1. First I'll construct two teams. 2. The teams compete in challenges. i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Heather mauls a bear. OR Write a romantic story with Ezekiel invovled. 3. The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! 4. The losing team will have a BoW (Best of the worst) that will nominate two people for elimination. The BoW will explain their choices. 5. The two people will say why they deserve to stay, and answer any questions Nalyd has for them. 6. Somebody is eliminated. 7. Repeat steps 2-6. 8. When one team has less people, the lowest score(s) from the bigger team won't count. Sign up here Writing Gophers Ricky490 (Bring the challenges on, I am born to be a great author and I'm determined to win it) TDI19 (Hey guys, you have not seen me write anything yet, so I may be a dark horse in this competition!) Codaa5 (I haven't written much but when I do it will be off the HOOK!) Usitgz(I've either been sick or at basketball for the past 5 days hopefully I can write) Tdi( Im good at writing on paper, but the computer is a whole other story. At least I dont stink, so I might do good) Typing Bass sorreltail18(i enjoy to write stories. I wrote many comics and stories (realted to the warrior series and TDI) i have a great imagination and i will write anything about tdi if you want me !!!!) Zakkoroen (I'll give it a try.) Ezekielguy (I really like to write. I became famous at my school for writing a class comic book about a college student who had super mutant mustard powers.) thebiggesttdifan (I once transcripted the dodgeball episode of TDI. I really love writing!) tdifan1234(I wrote the dock of shame stories for Noah and Courtney on the tdi fanfic wiki and I can edit stuff. English is my fave subject in school, so I love doing this type of stuff) Chat Nalyd Renrut: Welcome to Total Drama Author! Usitgz: Hey guys! Tdifan1234: This is a really good idea! Nalyd Renrut: Good stories so far! Ricky490: What does thebiggesttdifan's story have anything to do with Playa Des Loser theme? Tdifan1234: Idk but, Happy Super Bowl! :-D thebiggesttdifan: Sorry...I forgot to read the part about Playa De Losers. It's amazing how much four words can change the setting of a story. Nalyd Renrut: I will allow you to change your story. If you don't that story will receive no points. Challenge 1 This week's challenge is a playa des losers story. You must write about one or more characters at playa des losers. They have to be from the original TDI, and it can't be written as a script. You will be judged on grammar, and creativity. The stoires are due by February 5. Ricky490's Story Cody Wants a Girlfriend! Cody was at Playa Des Losers, he was as good as new after getting mauled by the bear in the paintball deer episode. Cody was looking at Geoff and Bridgette making out and then looking at Trent and Lindsay and then Harold and Leshawna. "Oh, why I wish I have a girlfriend?" Cody replied in grief. Cody asked Harold to come here, "Hey, Harold, could you come here for a second?" Harold came to Cody, "You know you got your girlfriend, Leshawna there right" Cody replied. "Yeah" Harold replied. "Well, how do you get a girlfriend" Cody replied wanting to know badly. "Well, I got my Leshawna by writing a great poem. Maybe you should try making a poem to a girl and maybe she will like it" Harold replied. "OK" Cody replied, it was 1 hour later it here is what he got: Hey Girl You Make my Heart Curl You know you are sweet From your head to your feet Your light as a dove And I feel like I'm in love Sincerely, Cody Cody handed it to every girl on Playa Des Losers and every girl rejected it (every girl except one.) It was Beth, she thought it was sweet. "Ah, Cody" she replied. And Cody blushed and soon maked out. "My job is done" Harold replied leaving the scene. TDI19's Story The Zoo Comes To Wawanakwa Here is the sneak peek: Owen uses his money to go to the zoo, and then Harold brings it to Playa Des Losers! (Try to get it done soon) Codaa5's Story Usitgz's Story A Love Renewed'''When Duncan stepped of the boat and onto Playa Des Losers, he wasn't expecting what came next. He said, "Wow, what a nice little place you guys got here." "I know right, dude," Geoff said. Duncan saw Cody playing frisbee with Tyler, Leshawna and Trent talking to each other, and Ezekiel in the hot tub with Geoff and Bridgette. (Still under Construction0 Tdi's Story '''Heathers Rage (Under construction) Sorreltail18's Story Zakkoroen's Story Ezekielguy's Story Tdifan1234's Story (it's kinda short, but get over it.) Courtney attempts to kill Harold Courtney was waiting for Harold to arrive at Playas Des Losers. The other night, she found out that Harold switched the votes and she was furious. When Harold got off of the Boat of Losers, Courtney was waiting for him with a baseball bat in her hand. “I was waiting for you…,” she said. Harold was scared and sorry at the same time. He said “I’m sorry, Courtney! Forgive me before I die!” She said “I’ll never forgive you! I could have won this thing!” “You’re here! You lost! Get over it!” Noah said to Courtney. She then knocked Noah out with the baseball bat. Courtney then chased Harold around Playas De Losers with a baseball bat until the episode No pain, No game aired. When Duncan said, “I miss you, babe,” in the confessional, Courtney then stopped and said, “Awwww, he does care! I miss you, too!” Noah said to Harold, “She does realize she’s talking to a Television set, right?” Harold said, “Don’t spoil it. She stopped chasing me!” After that, Courtney was never seen trying to kill Harold until the episode. Haute-Campture. The End. thebiggesttdifan's Story The Yo-Yo: A story of Tyler, Lindsay, and Justin ' One day Tyler was walking in Playa De Losers, long after Total Drama Island, bouncing a yo-yo when he saw Lindsay talking to someone. That’s unusual, he thought. I thought Lindsay moved.'' But Tyler tried to keep walking casually.'' ''Soon he saw who Lindsay was talking to. He grew into a deep rage and got so angry he nearly tied himself up in the yo-yo. It was the person who Lindsay had liked in Total Drama Action. Justin. ''Jus-tin. ''The name made Tyler cringe. It brought back a memory of the 1,000,000 dollar case quest. Then Lindsay brought back a memory of the talent show, the episode Justin got voted off. He kept thinking about his interactions with Justin and Lindsay until he got so angry with himself that he tied himself up in the yo-yo for real this time. He looked down at the yo-yo and fell down on the sidewalk. It wasn’t till then that Lindsay noticed him. She ran over to him, saying “Taylor!” ''Great, she doesn’t even remember MY name, ''thought Tyler.“Taylor! Did you meet my new boyfriend, Justin?” Justin glared at the no-skill jock, unsure what to think of him. “Justin! Uh, yeah, I remember him,” said Tyler, flopping around like a fish out of water. He didn’t think it could get much worse. But it could. Lindsay was still the dumbest girl ever. “Hey, Justin, this is my ex-boyfriend, Taylor,” she said. Justin gave a long, hard stare at Tyler, which spoiled his gorgeousness, then glanced down at Tyler’s yo-yo, clearly uncomfortable, and inquired, “Uh…mind if I untie your yo-yo?” Lindsay also glanced down at Tyler’s yo-yo, and asked, “Isn’t that the yo-yo we made out in?” Tyler quickly said, or tried to say, “Yes. Now, Justin, pretty-boy, whatever you want to be called, let me talk to Lindsay, or I’ll mess you up!”Justin tried with all his might to seem as beautiful as he could, and calmly said, “No.”''' Tyler started biting the yo-yo, which Lindsay quickly screamed for him not to do. “Why?” asked Tyler. “I thought you didn’t care.” Lindsay smiled. “Dude, if I remembered that, would I not care?” Justin stood there, dumbfounded. “Well, I guess you would care,” answered Tyler. “Here, I’ll untie it for you,” offered Lindsay. “But—“ Justin protested, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Lindsay untied the yo-yo, and Tyler and her started making out. Justin walked away, muttering to himself, “Well, I’d better go try and use my powers on Beth.” THE END